


Withdrawals

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: An Invisible Battle [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Addict!Blaine, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Klaine, M/M, Recovering Addict!Blaine, Rehab, artist!blaine, college!klaine, mention of drug use, recovering addict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Kurt did not expect to come home to his boyfriend lying on the bathroom floor in his own vomit and drenched in sweat.





	Withdrawals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one pretty quickly, and if you like it, I wouldn't mind turning this into a series type thing. It's short but it's a thing. If you want more of Addict!Blaine let me know in the comments and leave me a kudos.
> 
> WARNING: Drug use, vomiting, mentions of heroin and painkillers, rehab, drug problems, hallucinations, and addiction,  
> I think that's all the warnings.

"Blaine, are you sure you're alright?" Kurt asks, running his thumb across Blaine's cheek. 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine nods, managing to muster up a small smile. Kurt looks at him in his eyes, studying them. Kurt takes a heavy sigh, leaning his forehead against Blaine's and looking down at the space between them. "Baby, I'm alright. I promise," Blaine adds, moving one hand up to wrap itself around Kurt's wrist beside their faces. Kurt glances over to Blaine's hand and back at his eyes.

"You're shaking," Kurt replies quietly, his brow furrowing as he took Blaine's hand in both of his, lifting his forehead from Blaine's. Blaine tries to pull his arm back, but Kurt wouldn't let him. "What's going on, Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt asks, his eyes softening at his boyfriend. Blaine takes a deep breath, adjusting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Nothing, c-come on, you're gonna be late," Blaine says, pulling his arm back into his pocket and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's furrowed brow. At the small stutter, Kurt goes to whip around, but Blaine makes sure he doesn't. He wasn't about to ruin this day for his boyfriend.

"Blaine-"

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine replies gently. Turning Kurt around and towards the door. He grabs his satchel from the breakfast bar and put it on his shoulder. 

"Blaine-"

"Kurt, don't worry about me. Today is a big day for you. You're finally getting that interview you've wanted since you were little," Blaine gives him a small smile. Kurt turns back around to face Blaine, his eyebrows raised with worry. The taller boy studies his boyfriend carefully, searching for anything else that was wrong with him today. 

These past couple days have been hard for Blaine. It had been over a month since he's last got high, and with all the bustle of school starting, and Kurt's interview with Vogue, finally meeting Finn, Rachel, and Kurt's other friend's, he hasn't missed it with all the commotion going on, but these past few days it really set in, and his body is noticing and so is his brain. 

He's had trouble sleeping, had a few nightmares, and cold sweats at night, but he was about to tell Kurt that, no way in hell he was about to ruin this day for him because he couldn't handle his own body. 

Blaine's been an addict for almost five years, and has tried to quit for four of the five but it never seemed to work, until last year when he met Kurt in one of his designing classes at NYU. Kurt was the person who Blaine was quitting for because seeing Kurt's hurt express when he found out was almost too much for him. At the moment eight months ago he vowed to quit. 

He was clean for two weeks when he went back to it for the first time. Then he went to rehab for a couple months in Manhattan with Kurt begging him too, and was fine for that time, but when he saw a couple of his old friends two weeks after he was released, he turned back to it under their persuasion. Kurt found out a week later and was angry, but mostly hurt. So, Blaine quit again for almost month, but after a bad withdrawal episode, of sitting in the bathroom, covered in his own vomit, tears rushing down his cheeks and his body aching, he couldn't help himself. He would have done anything to make that feeling go away. Kurt found him a day later in the act, with a band wrapped around his arm and about to press the needle through his skin. Kurt threw everything that looked even remotely sketchy and moved in with him to watch over him. Now it's been a month since his last usage and Kurt intended to keep it that way, and so did Blaine. His loving boyfriend even promised once he made it to six weeks that they would go on a short vacation.  
Blaine never understood why Kurt stayed, because most people wouldn't, they would have left in the heartbeat as soon as they found out he was an addict, but Kurt was different. He vowed to stay with him and help him because he couldn't turn away, he loved him too much to just leave him when he needed him the most.

The only people that knew about Blaine's problem was Kurt, Burt, Carole, Cooper, his parents, and Finn. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to flaunt and show off. He was actually incredibly embarrassed about the situation, so he usually wore long sleeves or three quarter sleeves to hide the red dots on his forearms, but Burt and Carole had made a surprise visit the day Blaine came home from rehab, and Burt noticed the ID bracelet on his wrist that they both had forgotten about so they told him, Carole and Finn while they were there. There was no point in lying. Cooper had walked in on Blaine using almost three year prior and was begging Blaine to quit, but he couldn't. So, Cooper told their parents, and they proceeded to ignore and disown Blaine as their son.

"Promise you'll call me if anything happens?" Kurt asks, running a thumb across his jawline.

"No, because nothing is going to happen, and I'm not going to ruin this for you. I've been home alone before, I-I'll be fine," Blaine says, leaning in to capture Kurt's lips in a chaste, yet passionate kiss. Kurt's sighs heavily, but nods, pecking Blaine's lips once more, studying his hazel eyes for a few more seconds.

"Go!" Blaine chuckles lightly, spinning Kurt around and practically shoving him out the door. Blaine takes a deep breath, making sure to lock the door after him. 

He should just sleep this off. When he wakes up, he'll be just fine, he always was. So, Blaine headed for the bedroom, removing his jeans and leaving him in his boxers and a t-shirt. He peeled the covers back, the too many designer pillows on his side of their shared bed, falling to the floor with soft thumps. He crawls, in throwing the blanket over his head to cover the light coming from the window. 

Sleep greeted him too easily, but it quickly became unwelcome, when all his brain could muster up for a dream these past few says was seeing himself walk through the alleyways searching for his dealer, but he was no where in sight. He would get a call from him saying that it was lost and he was stuck without it. That would send Blaine in a frenzy, begging people on the streets for anything to get him through. After getting sweaty and out of breath, someone finally said yes and right when he was about to pump the drug through his veins he woke up. 

Blaine searches around the room for signs of anyone or anything. He quickly looks down at his arm, seeing there was nothing there. He starts to sob, knowing he wasn't going to be getting any relief any time soon. He lets out a loud scream, running his desperate hands through his sweat soaked hair. He quickly stood, his foot getting caught in the sheets, making him fall to the floor, luckily he hands catch him. His breathing was rapid as he realized what was going on. 

"Oh god," Blaine whispers, pushing himself to his knees and desperately searching through his nightstand drawer where he used to keep his stash. The curly haired man throws things out of his way and across the floor until it was empty and all he could see was the dark wood at the bottom. Frantically he got to his feet, running to Kurt's side and tossing things, searching for anything. But of course, finding nothing. "No, no, no! No, please!" He screams, running to the bathroom where he started ransacking the drawers for his stash, not remembering that Kurt had gotten rid of it weeks ago. "It was right here!" He yells frantically, rubbing his cold, but sweating arms harshly. The artist sinks down against the cabinets, tears rushing down his cheeks and sobs wracking his body, making every single muscle ache with pain. "Not again," He groans out, looking up at the ceiling. His breathing his rapid and his heart is racing a million miles an hour. 

He closes his eyes, gripping at his arms as hard as he can, like it was the only thing that was keeping him from falling into pieces. His feet are moving fast as he scrambles to the toilet, only half making it. Most ends up where it's suppose to, but the collar of his shirt is still splashed with a bit of his forced breakfast. "Shit," Blaine whispers, his mouth tasting of nothing but bile, letting his head rest against the cold toilet seat, hoping to help make him cool down, his hands shaking violently, and his teeth chattering worse and worse with each sound coming from his mouth. 

He needs something, anything to make this go away. He shakily gets to his feet, using the bathroom counter for support to get to his feet. He opens the bathroom cabinet, his hands knocking almost every bottle from the shelves and into the sink, onto the floor, and across the counters. He found the bottle of Kurt's old painkillers from his appendix being taken out last year quickly. A small smile graces his lips. He goes to open it with his fingers but he doesn't have enough strength. 

"Come on," He begs, trying again, but his shaking fingers can't get the small bottle to open, so he hits it against the bathroom counter until pills were flying against the counter. He pops a handful in his mouth with a drink of water from the sink. He starts to calm down, his eyes drooping shut for a few seconds as he sank against the bathroom counters, his arms still wrapped around himself. He feels fine for a good ten minutes, his body still shaking, sweating and aching. He takes in a few deep breaths before he is rushing to the toilet once again, puking everything he had managed to get down, and getting a bit more on his shirt and on the side of his mouth. He's too tired to wipe if off, so he just lays his head against the toilet seat, sobs shaking his shoulders.

He hears a loud siren and a bang on the front door. He quickly sits up, pushing himself against the wall. 

"NO! Please! Don't take me!" He sobs out. Another loud bang on the door has him crying out for help. They were coming to take him back to rehab. He couldn't handle himself anymore so they were going to send him away for another few months. Kurt was going to leave, there was no way he would stay after a second time of this. 

He falls against the bathtub, sinking down, and lying on his back, sobs wracking his body, and digging his fingernails into his skin as hard as he can, but not feeling it. "Kurt," He whispers, his face pressed against the bath mat, the bangs getting louder, and pounding into his head. He grips at the bath mat with his fist, sobbing against the dark red fabric, and clutching his aching stomach. 

-0-

Kurt had a large smile on his face as he entered the lobby of the apartment building and starting up the stairs, taking two at a time. Today had gone well, he really felt like he was going to get this internship. He could feel it in his bones, and all he wanted to do was make a meal with Blaine, singing to every song on the radio and eat it on the couch together while watching the new episode of Project Runway. He whips the keys out of his pocket when their apartment door comes into vision. Quickly, he unlocks the door, pushing it open. His breath hitches in his throat when he see the apartment. 

Everything from the kitchen drawers was thrown around the apartment. 

"Blaine?" Kurt calls, tossing his bag and keys to the side. When he doesn't get a reply, his heart rate picks up. "Blaine!?" Kurt shouts again, opening the bedroom door to see everything thrown across the room as if someone was searching for something. "Oh no," Kurt whispers. "Blaine!" Kurt shouts again, running down the hall and to the last door, the bathroom. He pushes the door open to see Blaine lying on the floor with his t-shirt and the side of his mouth covered in vomit and sweat. His usual olive skin was almost green and shining from the dampness. His curly hair was sticking up in odd places and was wet as well. Pill bottles and pill were tossed carelessly across the floor and counters.  
Kurt puts a hand over his mouth to cover his gasp, before painfully smacking his knees against the tile to pull Blaine into his arms. This wakes the shorter boy up, making him thrash around. 

"NO!" Blaine sobs out, his eyes snapping open. Kurt grips his waist tight, pulling him into his lap.

"Blaine, baby, calm down," Kurt whispers, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks warily, Kurt nods.

"Yeah, it's me, baby," Kurt says, pressing a kiss to his temple. Blaine wraps his arms around his body, letting his forehead rest against Kurt's cheek that was now wet with tears.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispers.

"You're okay, baby," Kurt replies, taking a deep breath, slightly rocking. He had one hand wrapped around his waist holding him tightly to his chest and the other petting his wet curls down, and away from his forehead. 

"I didn't do it," Blaine shakes his head carefully,

"I know you didn't, sweetheart," Kurt chokes out, his voice shaking with fear, worry, and tears, "I know," 

Blaine reeked of body odor and vomit, but Kurt couldn't care less, because he was okay and alive. Blaine breathing is unsteady and Kurt can practically feel his heart racing against his chest. 

"How about we get you some medication, okay?" Kurt offers, pressing another soft kiss to his temple. Blaine doesn't reply, so Kurt sets him down gently on the floor and searches the floor for the few pill bottles he was looking for. Once he found the right ones he put the glass they usually used when brushing their teeth to fill it with water. He was about to turn back around Blaine's eyes shot open and he started to yell. 

"No! Go away! Please! Get away!" He shouts, gripping his hair in his fists and bringing his knees up to his chest. 

"Blaine? Honey?" Kurt kneels down instantly. 

"Kurt, make them go away! They can't take me!" Blaine pleads, reaching out and gripping Kurt's shirt like it was a lifeline. Kurt shakes his head.

"No one is going to take you, baby. No one," Kurt knew that calling Blaine pet names would help calm him down, it always made him feel secure and safe. "Take these and you'll feel better,"

"Make them go away," He pleads again, his breathing hitched.

"You're hallucinating, baby. No one's here but me and you," Kurt assures him, nodding towards the pills in hand. Blaine nod slowly, opening his mouth. Kurt pushing the pills into the back of his mouth and helps him drink them back with water. Blaine takes a few deep breaths. Kurt runs his thumb across his cheek just like he had before he left. "Why don't we hop in the shower real quick, and get you cleaned up," Kurt offers, pecking his forehead. Blaine nods, taking a deep breath. Kurt gets to his feet turning on the shower and helping Blaine out of his soiled clothes, and into the shower. He sinks down to the floor letting the hot stream of water run down his back. 

Kurt removes his own clothes quickly, joining him in the shower. Blaine falls back into Kurt's arms as Kurt washes his hair, being careful not to hurt him anymore. Kurt grabs the washcloth from the side of the tub and starts to rub it up and down his chest, making sure no dried vomit was left. Blaine's eyes were closed and he was practically dead weight at this point. He would stir every once in awhile, but wouldn't do anymore thrashing. 

When he was finally clean, Kurt switched the water off and grabbed a couple towels. He dried himself off and wrapped it securely around his waist before helping Blaine do the same, and leading him back into the bedroom. Kurt helps him into a new pair of boxers and back under the covers. He himself crawls in behind Blaine, wrapping his arms from behind him, spooning him tightly to his chest, as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling into tiny pieces across the floor. 

The medication finally kicked in and Blaine was sleeping safely in Kurt's arms. Kurt wasn't going to sleep. He couldn't. He was too worried about the man sleeping peacefully beside him. Kurt pulls him closer to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to his bare shoulder, and allowing himself to cry into his shoulder, making sure his sobs weren't loud enough to wake Blaine up again.


End file.
